Waiting For You
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Wonwoo yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar karena ada lelaki yang terus memperhatikannya. "Bagimu, aku ini apa?"-Mingyu. "Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, Mingyu-ya."-Wonwoo. SEVENTEEN Fanfic. Meanie pair.
**Waiting For You**

 **Cast** :

Seventeen's Kim Mingyu

Seventeen's Jeon Wonwoo

Seventeen's Hong Jisoo

 **Summary** :

Wonwoo yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar karena ada lelaki yang terus memperhatikannya. "Bagimu, aku ini apa?"-Mingyu. "Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, Mingyu-ya."-Wonwoo.

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya Wonwoo bisa bersantai santai dirumah sambil bermain game. Tapi beberapa bulan lagi ia akan mengikuti ujian, maka dari itu hari ini Wonwoo mengunjungi perpustakaan kota. Sebenarnya Wonwoo itu pintar, hanya saja Wonwoo lebih suka belajar di perpustakaan. Lagipula, Wonwoo takut ia lupa dengan materi dikelas yang sebelumnya. Wonwoo langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang strategis, didekat jendela dengan pemandangan kota yang indah.

"Haaah~ tinggal menghitung beberapa bulan lagi aku akan lulus. Eomma, appa, Bohyuk-ah, aku akan berusaha untuk membanggakan kalian. Jeon Wonwoo, Fighting!"

Wonwoo mulai membuka bukunya, sesekali ia mengernyitkan dahinya dikala ada sesuatu yang belum bisa ia cerna dengan baik. Tetapi, konsentrasinya buyar saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang duduk didepannya tidak berhenti memandanginya. Wonwoo merasa risih, tapi ia juga takut salah paham. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu tidak memandanginya? Wonwoo mencoba menoleh ke belakang, siapa tau saja dia sedang memperhatikan orang lain.

Saat Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, kepalanya langsung terbentur karena dibelakangnya merupakan tembok. Ia langsung mengusap dahinya dan saat ia melihat lelaki yang memperhatikannya tadi, ternyata lelaki itu sedang tertawa.

"Heol, apa dia sedang menertawakanku sekarang? Kurang ajar."

Wonwoo tidak tahan, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki tersebut. Lelaki yang dihampiri Wonwoo langsung menghentikan senyumnya saat Wonwoo sudah berada didepannya.

"Ya! Aku tidak tau pasti apa yang kau lihat, tapi menurut pandanganku kau memperhatikanku dari tadi dan itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasiku, kau tau?!"

Lelaki tersebut langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang kaget melihat lelaki tersebut tiba tiba berdiri dan mendekatinya, tanpa sadar malah memundurkan wajahnya.

"Jika memang iya, bagaimana?"

Wonwoo terdiam, pasalnya jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan kenapa juga ia merasa gugup?! Memang sih, dijarak seperti ini Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampannya. Benar benar tampan. Hey, tunggu! Apa tadi? Tampan? Cih yang benar saja. Lagipula, dia itu tidak sopan sekali, dasar!

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

Lelaki itu memundurkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk ke kursinya. Dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya kau menarik perhatianku."

Wonwoo tersentak, apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Benar benar kurang ajar!

"D-dasar gila!"

Wonwoo langsung saja kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membereskan buku bukunya dengan tergesa gesa, ia jadi tidak mood untuk belajar. Lebih baik dirumah saja. Saat Wonwoo melangkah melewati lelaki tersebut, ia langsung mengucapkan kata yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo, namaku Kim Mingyu..."

Dari mana dia tau nama Wonwoo?

"...dan aku tidak bohong soal perkataanku tadi."

'DIA BENAR BENAR GILA YA?!'

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, Wonwoo tidak pernah lagi datang ke perpustakaan kota. Padahal, ia sangat ingin datang kesana. Tapi ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan lelaki aneh itu. Bisa bisa ia tidak bisa belajar karena melihat wajahnya saja selalu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

Wonwoo jadi semakin rajin belajar, jika dulu ia hanya mengerjakan tugas kali ini jika tidak ada tugas pun ia selalu belajar. Ia sangat takut jika nilainya tidak memuaskan nanti dan ia tidak bisa masuk universitas yang ia inginkan. Wonwoo hanya bisa berdoa didalam hati.

"Hello Jeon! What's up bro!"

Tiba tiba Jisoo, teman dekat Wonwoo merangkul bahunya dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dan langsung menyikut perut Jisoo yang dibalas ringisan oleh sang korban.

"Berisik, Jisoo."

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Wonwoo melepas rangkulan Jisoo di bahunya. Ia lantas berjalan meninggalkan Jisoo.

"Hey, Wonwoo-ya tunggu! Aish kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Entahlah Jisoo-ya, aku takut nilaiku tidak memuaskan."

Jisoo menghela nafasnya dan menarik Wonwoo menuju kantin.

"Lebih baik kita makan, aku lapar. Kali ini aku yang traktir oke?"

Mata Wonwoo langsung berbinar mendengar kata traktir. Ia langsung menarik tangan Jisoo ke kantin dan dibalas decakan oleh Jisoo.

"Ayo Jisoo-ya!"

"Ck."

Saat mereka sampai di kantin, mereka langsung memesan makanan dan duduk dengan membawa nampan masing masing .

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo menyeruput minumnya, "Entahlah. Aku hanya takut saja."

"Kalau nilaimu tidak memuaskan, lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Tapi kan kau pintar."

Jisoo menyimpan sumpitnya dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kau merendahkanku? Bahkan peringkatmu ada diatasku!"

"Tapi tetap saja Jisoo-ya.."

Jisoo langsung menepuk pundak Wonwoo dan mengatakan, "Kau pasti bisa Wonwoo-ya! Ayo kita berjuan bersama sama! Fighting!"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, terkadang Jisoo itu suka berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan Jisoo-ya. Ckck."

"Eiyyy aku kan menghiburmu. Kau sampai tersenyum begitu, terlihat manis sekali."

TAK

"Aduh Wonwoo!"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu aku akan memukulmu dengan nampan ini Hong Jisoo!"

Jisoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan memeletkan lidahnya kearah Wonwoo sambil mengambil sumpitnya kembali dan melanjutkan makanannya.

"Wah, sepertinya kita memang berjodoh ya?"

Wonwoo dan Jisoo langsung menoleh saat sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

'K-Kim Mingyu?!'

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti sejak kapan Mingyu bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya dimanapun. Tidak sama sekali. Dia saja baru mengetahui bahwa Mingyu itu merupakan adik kelasnya, itu pun Jisoo yang memberitahunya.

"Jadi, alasanmu tidak mengetahui Kim Mingyu itu, kau itu kutu buku tau! Semua anak anak sekolah juga pasti tau Mingyu, dia itu anak pemilik sekolah ini Won! Selain itu, dia juga tampan, pintar, wah pokoknya Mingyu itu pria idaman sekali!"

Wonwoo hanya menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Wonwoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Jisoo.

"Yaaah memangnya siapa Kim Mingyu itu hah? Apa dia se populer itu sehingga aku harus mengetahuinya? Wahh ini keterlaluan Jisoo-ya!"

Jisoo hanya menatapnya aneh, tidak biasanya Wonwoo secerewet ini. Biasanya dia tidak peduli dan hanya Jisoo saja yang mengoceh.

"Wonwoo-"

"Tidak Jisoo, tidak. Dia itu sudah kurang ajar padaku, masa dia mengatakan kalau dia-"

"Kalau aku apa?"

Wonwoo tersentak, itu suara Mingyu. Sial, kenapa Jisoo tidak memberi tahunya?! Sementara Jisoo ia hanya memberi isyarat aku-sudah-memberitahumu pada Wonwoo.

"Eeee-itu Wonwoo aku ke kelas duluan ya! Aku ada urusan mendadak hehe, bye!"

Jisoo langsung berlari dari hadapan mereka. Wonwoo berniat mengejar Jisoo, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh sesuatu. Itu tangan Mingyu.

"A-apa maumu?!"

"Sunbaenim, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau ucapanku tidak bohong?"

Wonwoo merasa pipinya memanas, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu malah menarik tangannya sehingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan Mingyu, meskipun ia harus mendongak melihatnya karena Mingyu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ayo kita mengenal lebih dekat, sunbaenim."

.

.

.

Semenjak perkataan Mingyu waktu itu, Mingyu jadi sering mengikuti Wonwoo. Padahal Wonwoo sudah mengingatkannya beberapa kali. Terkadang, jika Wonwoo sedang belajar di perpustakaan pun Mingyu suka menemaninya bahkan sampai tertidur. Sepertinya Mingyu memang tidak main main dengan ucapannya. Wonwoo jadi bosan menegurnya, dan sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Mingyu. Terkadang juga tak jarang Jisoo jadi obat nyamuknya-ups.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja sana."

Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Wonwoo dan langsung diprotes oleh si pemilik rambut.

"Jangan menggangguku, Kim!"

"Baiklah, Nyonya Kim."

TAK

"Aduh!"

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, akhirnya Wonwoo selesai juga dengan pekerjaannya. Ia langsung membereskan peralatannya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Mingyu masih tertidur. Bukankah tadi ia sudah bangun? Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, Mingyu memang benar benar tampan. Pipi Wonwoo bahkan sampai memerah begini. Wonwoo langsung sadar saat Mingyu membuka matanya. Ia langsung gelagapan dan berpura pura mengambil tas nya.

"A-ayo pulang."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat Wonwoo salah tingkah begitu. Memang benar kata Jisoo, Wonwoo tsundere itu memang benar benar manis dan juga menggemaskan. Mingyu langsung saja mengambil tasnya dan mengejar Wonwoo.

"Hyung."

"Hm."

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat Wonwoo otomatis menghentikan langkahnya juga dan menatap Mingyu.

"Bagimu, aku ini apa?"

"K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Aku takut hanya aku yang berjuang disini. Meskipun aku tau terkadang pipimu suka memerah jika aku melontarkan kata kata yang cheesy, tetap saja aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu."

Wonwoo tiba tiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan membuat Mingyu menatapnya bingung.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, Mingyu-ya."

"A-apa itu berarti hyung-"

"Ayo Mingyu, hari sudah malam. Aku takut eomma-"

Tiba tiba Wonwoo tersentak saat Mingyu menarik paksa tangannya dan dia langsung menubruk tubuh Mingyu. Ya, Mingyu memeluknya. Erat, sangat erat dan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa nyaman. Wonwoo yang awalnya terkejut langsung membalas pelukan Mingyu tak kalah erat sampai mereka bisa mendengarkan detak jantung masing masing. Entah kenapa, meskipun Mingyu itu menyebalkan tapi Wonwoo sudah merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat Mingyu.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Mingyu-ya."

"Aku akan selalu siap menunggumu, bahkan sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu hyung."

"Pfiwtpfiwt jangan lupa traktiran untukku ya!"

Sial! Sejak kapan Jisoo ada disana?!

.

.

.

Hari hari semakin berlalu, Wonwoo semakin sibuk dengan persiapan ujiannya dan itu membuat Mingyu stress. Wonwoo yang mengikuti ujian, tapi Mingyu yang stress. Pasalnya, ia benar benar merindukan Wonwoo. Setiap Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo, ia pasti selalu mengatakan 'Jangan ganggu aku, Mingyu. Lebih baik kau pergi.'

Heol, tidak membuat stress bagaimana? Padahal kan sebelum sebelumnya pun Mingyu terbiasa menunggunya belajar. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar benar frustasi sekarang, ia ingin melihat wajah serius Wonwoo saat belajar, ia ingin melihat wajah Wonwoo memerah saat ia menggodanya. Pokoknya, ia merindukan Wonwoo!

'Tahan Kim Mingyu, tahan. Setelah ujiannya selesai, kau bisa menemui Wonwoo. Oke.'

Tiba tiba ia melihat Jisoo yang sedang berjalan, sepertinya ia sudah dari perpustakaan. Dilihat dari buku buku yang dibawanya. Mingyu langsung menghampiri Jisoo.

"Jisoo-hyung dimana Wonwoo-hyung?"

"Dia masih di perpustakaan. Tapi ingat, kau jangan menghampirinya kau tau itu kan?"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. "Tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya hyung."

"Aigoo, kau lucu sekali Mingyu-ya. Tapi aegyo mu itu tidak mempan. Bye!"

"Tunggu aku hyung!"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena tidak ada Wonwoo-hyung."

Jisoo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Eiyyy tidak mungkin aku menghianati Wonwoo, dan kau jangan genit!"

Mingyu langsung tertawa, "Kau percaya diri sekali hyung, lagipula aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada hyung."

"Apa?"

"..."

.

.

.

Akhirnya, ujian telah selesai. Wonwoo langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Ia jadi teringat Mingyu, sudah lebih dari 2 minggu ia mengabaikannya demi ujian ini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah juga. Saat Wonwoo ingin menelfon Mingyu, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jisoo.

"Halo?"

"Wonwoo-ya, kau dimana?"

"Tentu saja dirumah. Aku baru saja sampai, kenapa?"

"Baiklah jangan kemana mana, aku kesana sekarang."

Pip

Wonwoo hanya menatap layar ponselnya, kenapa Jisoo aneh sekali? Wonwoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan ia kembali ke tujuan awalnya untuk menelfon Mingyu. Tapi, kenapa Mingyu tidak mengangkat telfonnya?

"Aish, kenapa tidak diangkat sih. Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu paboya."

BRAK

"Yatuhan Jisoo! Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!"

Jisoo langsung meloncat keatas kasur Wonwoo dan memgang bahu Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapasih?"

Jisoo masih menstabilkan nafasnya membuat Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Wonwoo pernah bilang kan? Ya, terkadang Jisoo ini berlebihan. Padahal biasanya informasi yang disampaikannya itu-

"Mingyu."

Wonwoo langsung mengubah ekspresinya.

"A-ada apa dengan Mingyu?"

"Kau sudah tau kalau dia akan pindah?"

Wonwoo tersentak. Kenapa Mingyu tidak memberitahunya?

"T-tapi kenapa Jisoo-ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti, kukira dia sudah memberitahumu."

"Aku mengabaikannya selama 2 minggu ini Jisoo-ya. Aku harus bagaimana..."

Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo malah menitikkan air matanya.

"Sekarang pukul berapa Wonwoo-ya?"

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu bodoh?! Kenapa tidak seperti di film film, seharusnya aku yang pindah karena aku akan memasuki universitas dan Mingyu mengejarku ke bandara-lalu kami berpelukan disana dan saling mengeluarkan perasaan masing masing. Huaaaaa apa yang harus aku lakukan Jisoo-ya..."

"Mingyu akan berangkat nanti sore, Wonwoo. Kenapa kau tidak kerumahnya?!"

Wonwoo mendongak menatap Jisoo dengan lelehan air mata yang masih ada di pipinya.

"A-apa?"

"Cepat sebelum Mingyu berangkat!"

Wonwoo langsung mengangguk dengan cepag dan berlari keluar rumahnya. Jisoo tidak tau Wonwoo akan memakai kendaraan apa. Tapi, saat Jisoo melihat keluar dari jendela kamar Wonwoo dia melihat Wonwoo berlari lari.

"Wah, dia benar benar berlari demi kerumah Mingyu? Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya, kekeke."

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung berjalan ke ruang utama saat ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Bahkan handuknya masih bertengger dikepalanya.

"Ya tunggu seben-"

Bruk

Tiba tiba seseorang langsung memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu sedu. Rambutnya acak acakan, dan ia lumayan berkeringat. Apa dia berlari?

"Jangan pergi, Mingyu-ya. Aku mencintaimu sungguh. Kau sudah berhasil membuat aku luluh, tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku? Kumohon jangan pergi Mingyu..."

"Wonwoo-hyung, hey. Lihat aku."

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mingyu.

"Lagipula, siapa yang akan pindah?"

DEG

Wonwoo langsung menghentikan tangisannya dan perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya. Dan Mingyu langsung mendorong Wonwoo agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"J-jisoo bilang kau-"

Wonwoo langsung mendorong Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo dan kali ini Mingyu menciumnya. Wonwoo terkejut saat bibir Mingyu tiba tiba mendarat di bibirnya. Tapi ia langsung menutup matanya saat Mingyu menuntun tangannya untuk mengalung pada lehernya dan menarik pinggangnya agar mendekat.

Wonwoo masih terhanyut dalam ciuman Mingyu dan ia buru buru mendorong Mingyu saat sebuah siulan menyapu indra pendengarannya.

"Ups maaf mengganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan. Aku permisi kekeke."

"Huft, dia tetanggaku. Dan dia itu benar benar usil. Ayo masuk, kita lanjutkan didalam saja."

Wonwoo langsung memukul perut Mingyu.

"Aduh hyung, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Byuntae! Aku mau pulang saja!"

Tapi Mingyu tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo pergi begitu saja, ia menarik tangan Wonwoo sehingga Wonwoo sudah berada didalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menarik tanganku?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia malah memojokkan Wonwoo ke pintu.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

Tapi Mingyu malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan saat hidung mereka bersentuhan Mingyu berbisik.

"Sebenarnya, itu rencanaku hyung."

"APA?!"

Dan Wonwoo langsung menghadiahi Mingyu dengan pukulan 'sayang'nya.

END

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM MINGYUUUU! /tebar cium bareng Wonwoo/ hehe. Kali ini aku bawa ff special buat ultah Mingyu. Gatau ini bagus atau engga, yang penting aku sayang Meanieee /lah. Btw, disini Jisoo OOC banget ya:v wkwk. Yang mau menyampaikan tanggapannya tentang ff ini, monggo diisi dikolom review ya^^ ngga juga ga apa apa. Makasih buat yang review, fav, follow dan yang baca juga terimakasih. Aku sayang kaliaaan

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya, byeeee~


End file.
